


make me wanna taste you

by torigates



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you so determined to distract me?" she asked, already developing an inkling. </p>
<p>"Can't a man want skin privileges with his mate without without having any ulterior motives?" he asked, but his eyes flickered guiltily to the mess on the counter behind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make me wanna taste you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



"Uh, Kitten?" 

Sasha startled. Caught up in her task, she didn't didn't hear or sense her mate's approach. She turned, and the deep rumble of his voice sent pleasant shivers down her spine. 

"You're home early," she said in greeting, letting her eyes take in the she sight of her sexy, gorgeous mate. 

He was leaning against the kitchen doorway, arms crossed over his chest in a way that made his muscles stand out appealingly. She felt the familiar tug of lust trickling through her at the sight of him. 

"Meeting let out on time for once." 

His voice poured over her, like submerging herself in a warm bath. She smiled at him, stepping away from the counter to give him a kiss on the cheek. Wrapping one of those strong arms around her waist, he drew her body against his, kissing her deeply. She sighed, allowing herself to be caught up in him, loving as always, how safe and cared for he made her feel. 

He picked her up, walking two steps in the direction of their bedroom before her brain came online again, and she remembered what she was doing. 

"Wait, wait," she said. "Put me down, the oven's on." 

He grumbled, this time more annoyed than sexy, but did eventually set her back on her feet. 

He trailed close on her heels as she made her way back to the kitchen and the task she'd been working on before before she was interrupted. 

Pressed up along her back, Lucas brushed her hair away from her neck, leaning down and pressing kisses to the same spot. She could feel him tugging on the hair tie keeping her locks tied back from her face. Lucas loved playing with her hair, and normally she loved letting him. But she was in the middle of something right now. Something important. 

"Lucas," she said, a hint of warning in her voice. "Stop distracting me."

"I'm not doing anything," he said, continuing to kiss her neck in a way he knew turned her knees weak. 

She did her best to ignore him for another moment, but his mouth and hands knew her too well, knew exactly where to press and kiss to get a reaction. 

"Lucas!" she said after one particularly well aimed bite. 

"Yes, kitten?" he asked. 

"Stop." She tried to sound firm, but when it came to her mate showing her affection, Sascha had never been particularly good at getting him to stop. 

"Come on, baby," he said. There was a hint of... something there in his voice that caught her attention. 

She turned in his grip, putting a firm hand on his chest and shoving him backward. He went easily, and it filled her with another rush of warmth and affection knowing he would never do anything she didn't want even when they were playing.

"Why are you so determined to distract me?" she asked, already developing an inkling. 

"Can't a man want skin privileges with his mate without without having any ulterior motives?" he asked, but his eyes flickered guiltily to the mess on the counter behind her. 

He looked back at her, and knew he was caught. "Sascha, kitten," he said coaxingly. "You're a woman of many talents." 

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, and?" 

"And," he said, looking decidedly nervous now. Oh, how she loved this ridiculous, protective man, who never wanted to hurt her or for her to be hurt, even over the trivial things. 

"Working in the kitchen isn't one of them," he said in a rush, and braced himself as if for impact. 

She'd seen him stare down rival alphas and Psy alike without blinking. When she peaked up at him through her eyelashes he looked decidedly apprehensive, shoulders drawn tight, his mouth a thin, straight line. She huffed out a breath. "I know, but I thought this time might be different. How hard could following a recipe really be?" 

Lucas looked at the mess behind her once more, and schooled his features into a neutral expression. Sascha could see his gaze flip to the mess on the counter, and then back to her once more. He was silent. 

She inhaled sharply. It was a brownie batter, or it was supposed to be. Sascha didn't understand how things had gone quite so wrong. She had followed the recipe exactly, and yet she ended up with this lumpy... goo, instead of the smooth batter it was supposed to be. 

She sighed. 

Lucas his eyes were dancing with barely contained amusement, and she screwed up her face with frustration. "Oh, go ahead and laugh," she told him. "I'm a failure." 

It was funny, so Sascha didn't understand where the sudden prick of tears behind her eyes was coming from. She just wanted to do something nice from her family, and now she had this mess to deal with and a mate who was laughing at her. 

"Hey." Strong arms surrounded her, gathering her against Lucas's chest. "What's this about now?" he asked. 

"I'm being silly," she said, wiping at her eyes. 

His hands came up, one large palm cupping her chin, while the other brushed away the few drops of moisture that gathered at her eyes. "If it matters to you, kitten, it matters to me." 

Complete sincerity and strength shone from his eyes, and she buried her face in his chest. "I just want to be a good mom for Naya." 

"Hey," he said voice like steel. "You're a great mom, and a great mate. You think some..." He stared at the batter. "Failed cookies?" 

"Brownies," she said. Her chuckle was watery but it was there nonetheless. 

"Failed brownies," he said decisively. "You think some failed brownies changes that? It doesn't." 

"But Tammy..." 

"There's lots of different ways to be a mom," Lucas said. "Tammy has her strength and you have yours." He trailed off, and Sascha felt him begin to tremble. 

Alarmed, she looked up to find him biting his lip, his shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter. 

"Lucas Hunter! This is not funny!" she said. 

His shoulders only shook harder. "

"Lucas! Lucas, stop laughing." 

"I'm sorry, baby," he choked out between giggles. He looked over to her disaster of an attempt and burst out laughing.

"Lucas!" she said. "Stop laughing, it's not funny." 

She grabbed the bowl of ruined batter off the counter. The spoon she had been using to stir was still there, poking out of the sticky mess. Her hand, as if moving of its own volition, came up and shot a glob of goo directly towards Lucas's face. 

Maybe it was shock, or maybe it was the laughter that dulled has reflexes, but whatever the case a ball of batter smacked right into his chin and dripped down his neck. 

For moment, both of them stood perfectly still. Sascha watched the chocolate mess drip down into the open collar of his shirt.

Sascha took a step backward. Lucas's eyes snapped up to her face. "Oh," he said. "You're going to pay for that. 

Putting the bowl to her chest, she took another step away from him. Lucas stalked forward. "Don't run," he told her. 

Sascha was never any good at listening to directions. 

In the blink of an eye she found herself flat on her back, Lucas straddling her thighs, the bowl and spoon in each hand. 

"Lucas," she said. "Don't, I'm sorry." 

"Hm," he said. "I'm not sure you are, kitten." 

Slowly, so she had more than enough time to see it coming he turned the spoon in his hand. The batter landed just below her collarbone, the cold sticky mess sliding down the slope with her breast toward the hollow of her throat. 

"Okay," she said. "We're even."

Lucas regarded her for a moment before putting the bowl down on the floor next to them. While his attention was diverted she grabbed a handful of the mess decorating her throat. It slipped through her fingers, but she reached up with her hand smearing it across the bottom of his jaw. Some got on his bottom lip. He was painted all the way down across his neck. 

Lucas grinned. 

Taking both of her hands in one of his, he stretched her arms up over her head, pinning her in place. She struggled, but he held firm. "You shouldn't have done that, kitten," he said. Then he leaned down, rubbing his face and neck against her and getting them both completely covered with the ruined batter. 

"Ah!" she squeaked. It was gooey and sticky, but it was also her mate touching her just how he knew she liked. He turned his head and his mouth caught on hers. The ruined brownie mix might not have looked good, but it tasted fine, rich and chocolatey. 

She moaned into Lucas's mouth, and he shifted so his weight was settled between her spread legs, kissing her deeper. His mouth trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, sucking her skin clean of the mess they made together. 

"Mm," he said, pulling up a moment later. "Delicious."

She laughed, her earlier frustration and despair disappearing at the sight of her strong, powerful mate smiling down at her. 

"I'm all sticky," she said, wrinkling her nose up.

"Mm," he said again. "I like you like that." He kissed her again, swallowing any further protests. His hands massaged her breasts, tugging on her nipples until she was aching for him.

“Lucas,” she said. “Please!” 

He grinned down at her again, tugging on her clothes until she could squirm out of them. 

“Wait, wait, don’t rip--” 

A loud tearing sound filled their kitchen. 

“Them,” she finished. 

“Oops,” he said, looking entirely unrepentant. 

He pushed inside her, filling her so perfectly, that Sascha couldn’t be angry about the clothes. His hands and mouth pushed her higher and higher. When they came it was like a well rehearsed dance, the steps coming easy from practice but just as satisfying and fulfilling for it. 

They lay together panting, and then a small giggle escaped Sascha’s lips before she could stop it. 

“What’s so funny?” Lucas asked her. 

She shook her head. “Nothing. Everything. I was just thinking about who was going to clean up this mess, and how I’ve finally learned my lesson about baking.” 

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her shoulder. “Hey now, I wouldn’t say it was a _completely_ wasted effort.” 

She turned her head, capturing his lips with hers, and it was several minutes later before either one of them stood to begin putting the kitchen back in order.


End file.
